EP 2367653 discloses a tangential cutting insert for milling of the type defined in the introduction. This insert has on each lateral surface thereof a flat support surface for providing an axial support when bearing against a flat axial support face in an insert pocket and a tangential support when bearing against a flat tangential support face in a said pocket. The result of this way of providing support to the insert in said pocket may be pointwisely transferred forces being irregularly distributed over the support surfaces of the insert resulting in mating forces deforming the support faces of the pocket and a mounting of the insert in the pocket with a reduced stability.
EP 2670552 discloses another tangential cutting insert for milling of the type defined in the introduction. This insert has two mutually inclined flat support surfaces for axial support and two mutually inclined flat support surfaces for tangential support by corresponding support faces of the tool pocket, which will reduce said mating forces and increasing said stability slightly, but the problems relating thereto are still not satisfyingly solved.